Black out
by SecretsofPandora
Summary: 1 word prompts to describe the relationship between Allison and Joe and their life.


**Fandom: **Medium  
**Pairing: **Allison Dubois/Joe Dubois; tv-verse, not the real persons.  
**Rating: **PG to PG-13: drama/light romance  
Written for a 1sentence community challenge.  
Notes: some spoilers from some episodes, but mostly none.

* * *

**xxx**

**#01 – Comfort:** In dreams, sometimes, a person can find solace in imagined worlds; but with Allison, it became an occupation; and in sporadic sleep, there was the soothing presence of her husband Joe.

**#02 – Kiss**: Joe and Allison almost always gave their daughters each a kiss before tucking in.

**#03 Soft:** Her blond hair felt so soft, so feathery smooth and untangled beneath the adoring attention of Joe's caressing hands.

**#04 – Pain**: _There was so much pain : _Allison cried out, telling Joe what had transpired through the episode of her vision.

**#05 – Potatoes:** Allison liked to cook whenever she had time and when she did; she cooked for her husband and children, giving Joe an extra plateful of sliced potatoes.

**#06 – Rain:** They stood in front of the long window, silently staring out into the sky, and the spongy methodically downpour.

**#07 – Chocolate:** Joe decided to get Allison some sweets before coming home from his job, surprising her with a wet chocolaty kiss.

**#08 – Happiness**: When they sat there on the park's fresh green grass, enjoying their delicious picnic, Allison stared at her children, then at Joe, and thanked her present contentment.

**#09 – Telephone:** Her cell phone rang again: the signal came from someone she didn't know; but she knew who it was; and her eyes strayed to Joe's before answering it.

**#10 – Ears**: She pushed her long blond hair aside, tucking the front layers behind her ears: a gesture which Joe found pleasing.

**#11 – Name:** Joe was more of a logical person; he never thought he'd marry anyone less logical than he; yet, life has a way of springing up surprises in the guise of a sweet lady named Allison.

**#12 – Sensual**: There was absolutely nothing sensual about her dreams; they usually harassed her in the middle of the night; and he, waking up next to her would ask her each time if she was alright.

**#13 – Death:** The scent of death was near; she explained to a patient Joe, she could feel its clawed hand over her person; conversely, Allison couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't meant for her at all.

**#14 – Sex:** They didn't really have time for sex; it was becoming such a rare and luxurious occurrence; so they took off for a holiday and ended up really missing their kids.

**#15 – Touch:** He got a camcorder for his birthday and when he placed his hand over his gift, Allison told him that she may have to take it in for another brand; she didn't want to tell him about the strange visions she was getting inside the lens.

**#16 – Weakness:** People were generally weak when it came to chocolates, alcohol, cigarettes and other unhealthy obsessions, generally overdosing in bucketfuls; however Joe knew that Allison wouldn't mind getting an abundance of love everyday.

**#17 – Tears:** Allison didn't cry often after a dream, but when she dreamt of a time where one of her daughters got leukemia, she cried and cried; her salty tears marked the white haunted cheeks and those shaken shoulders were being hauled up, held gently to get her out of her reverie, her body against the man she loved.

**#18 – Speed:** He owned a four door car and so did Allison; and it was difficult to have any speedy sports car really with three growing children in tow.

**#19 – Wind:** "There was a windmill," she said breathlessly, "in my dream where this event would take place"; and Joe joked around, asking her if she was sure she wasn't dreaming of Don Quixote, getting a head-full of pillows afterward.

**#20 – Freedom:** "People didn't realize how much freedom they really have," Allison ventured to an interested Joe, eating his breakfast, "that they take other people's lives as if they were nothing."

**#21 – Life**: "Life is so fragile – yet when people think they can live day by day without conscience, they don't realize what they're throwing away," she said, her voice somber as she leaned against Joe's arms; he told her: "It's really not for us to give them that choice."

**#22 – Jealousy:** She couldn't believe it: she felt the stinging pang of jealousy when she saw in a dream that Joe was having what looked like an illicit affair with a young and beautiful woman; consequently later, when it came into effect, it was Joe giving the lady a_ Heimlich maneuver. _

**#23 – Hands:** She could feel hands down her body as she was being hauled up and into an empty grave and this woke her, frightening her literally beyond the grave; he had comforted her, amazed and awed that she could go through with this kind of 'gift' every week.

**#24 – Taste:** She took a deep breath, and was vastly relieved; Joe asked kindly, mumbling with a mouthful of food why she was so cheery of, and Allison dreamily grinned: "You actually liked the taste of my new recipe."

**#25 – Devotion:** There wasn't anyone or anything more devoted and trustworthy than Allison Dubois was to her husband Joe.

**#26 – Forever:** Forever was a long time, he said to her, and he wondered if people really knew that life after death really existed.

**#27 – Blood:** In the dreams where murder usually occurred, Allison knew there was always blood, but this time, there wasn't any, and so she asked Joe about how blood could be such a disappearing factor in a murder case such as this.

**#28 – Sickness**: In sickness and in health – how many people, Joe openly said to his wife: how many had given up because they couldn't go through with the pain of seeing their loved ones through cancer and other diseases?

**#29 – Melody**: Joe was humming a familiar melody while he was working on this project; and while Allison washed dishes, hearing the tune, she smiled: it was the tune from their wedding.

**#30 – Star:** "Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight." Allison looked up, her voice echoed up to the sky, turning to her husband, "I didn't realize that as corny as it sounds, I actually had my wish come true, and you came along."

**#31 – Home:** He wondered if they should go on a short trip for Allison's birthday, or if they should stay home; but, Joe wanted to surprise her, ending up trying to trick a medium by saying he reserved a dinner table at a posh restaurant; however, since tricking a medium was going to be substantially difficult, it took some inventive thinking and in the end, Joe managed to surprise her with a trip to Mexico.

**#32 – Confusion**: She was expressively confused as to how her birthday present was going to be as Joe smugly told her to get her bags ready for the trip and spontaneously, she was immediately ecstatic; Allison pretended with astonishment and glee that her husband was getting really good, so she said to him to wait until she packed a couple things: her suitcases were all ready beneath the bed.

**#33 – Fear:** "Do these disgusting serial killers in your dreams ever feel the feeling of fear?" Joe asked Allison, and she nodded, "Oh yes, very much."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder:** "Which comes first?," little Marie asked her loving parents in almost perfect English,"Lightning or thunder?"

**#35 – Bonds:** Blood bonds were very strong; nevertheless, it can be broken, when the parents leave their child to others; and Allison knew this from her dreams of those who were unlucky for such blood relations, and glad that she and Joe were infinitely blessed.

**#36 – Market:** "Okay, why don't I go and take the kids to school while you rush to the market to get your things for the project done," Joe offered, and she brightly smiled, giving her man a big kiss for the generous offer before rushing out.

**#37 – Technology:** Joe got the kids a new computer to help with their homework, but it was Allison who actually ended up using it more than the kids.

**#38 – Gift:** "It's hard to find anything for Allison," Joe told another Medium, who was Allison's mentor, "I mean, she knows everything I'll get her before I even buy it."

**#39 – Smile:** "Give me a wide smile, Mrs. Dubois," Joe teased her, as he turned on the camcorder, but she wasn't in the mood; her hand waving him away, wearing a bad hair day and a grumpy disposition from lack of sleep.

**#40 – Innocence:** Their daughters were so charming and innocent, they both agreed: they realize that their girls will get through; with the fact: that for as long as they can, they can preserve that fleeting innocence.

**#41 – Completion:** It was a complete circle, the way the dreams were going: round and round, fooling with her; but she wasn't a fool and she'll find the reasons for the way it played around with her, and Joe even helped out with some logical explanations of his own.

**#42 – Clouds:** Puffy clouds disappeared immediately behind a mountain when a little girl was whisked away, waking Allison in the middle of the night; she had turned to Joe who was silently sleeping, and decided she'd go back to sleep so she could try and figure out what the significance was.

**#43 – Sky:** The sky was so clear and blue above the dirty alleyway where a man was abducted: a strange juxtaposition; and when Allison woke, Joe was there to ask her what was she saying in Spanish that the sky was so blue?

**#44 – Heaven:** "So do some spirits go to heaven? And does it exist?" Joe asked his wife, and she slightly smiled, being not the religious type: "Yes, there is a sort of heaven somewhere."

**#45 – Hell:** "Ghosts sometimes remain here on earth," she told her husband, "for example, your father likes to visit us, and he's in a torment of his own," which startled Joe, but Allison assured him that his father wasn't in hell.

**#46 – Sun:** Sunshine and daisies weren't all that were transpiring in the mind of a serial killer, she told Joe sarcastically, and Joe could only imagine what the hell a psychotic killer wanted to tell Allison.

**#47 – Moon:** A bright red moon had appeared in a dream to Allison, before the murder would occur, and she grabbed a calender, planting it in front of Joe's nose, asking, "When's the next lunar eclipse?"

**#48 – Waves:** There was an undulant wave of sorrow from Allison as soon as she woke from this horrific dream; it spiked through her soul, and she had told Joe that she had to call the district attorney as soon as possible.

**#49 – Hair:** Her daughters all were gifted with the color of her honey gold hair, but it was Joe who they got their lovely eyes from.

**#50 – Supernova:** Explosions went off her head, blowing off sparks like the fourth of July and sunsets detonated like a supernova -blackening out; the visions became clear that her brother Mike would be dead: A life snuffed out, but then by chance, as Joe answered the door the next morning, Allison's brother came home from the war: alive and well.


End file.
